


forest love

by swanfairie



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanfairie/pseuds/swanfairie
Summary: a short little drabble about a kind forest and being in love.
Kudos: 1





	forest love

They lie, side by side, in a clearing in the forest. Eyes closed, hands clasped, smiling softly. The moss they lie on is velvet-soft, and the air is scented with sweet flowers. Light filters through the leaves above, not so bright as to hurt the eyes, but gentle and golden and warm.

The trees around them hide them from view. They are protected. Nobody will find them here.

They are thinking about how much they love each other, mostly. How before they were so shy, and hesitated before they offered comfort or touch. Now it is strange to them to be separated by even an inch of empty air. How sweet it is, they think to themselves, to love and to be loved so.

They are thinking about this forest, too, this wonderful place that protects them and keeps them safe. They are wondering, what is it that makes the trees and bushes love them so? Perhaps because they love nature, and wish to see it thrive. Perhaps because they are young and innocent and there is nowhere else that will love them like this forest.

They are thinking about how they are changing. The day they began to grow little antlers - so small, back then! - can't have been so long ago. It was so strange, and yet so welcome. Now it isn't strange at all. 

Leaves started growing from their hair a while after that. They keep themselves well watered, so they grow well. They take better care of themselves here, because after all, don't they have all the time in the world, now?

Perhaps a week ago, or was it nine days? They blur together here. Not more than two weeks ago, one of them realised the changes stemmed from the fruit they ate, the fruit the forest offered up to them. The longer they stayed, the more they would change. And in the back of their minds, they thought to themselves "you should be scared, you should be running for the hills, you are becoming something other" and that last thought for them yields a giddy smile, and peace of mind.

Yesterday, they each grew a flower for the first time. One pink, one purple. Made for each other.

They lie, side by side, in the forest that has taken them in and changed them so greatly. The forest is happy, for they are happy, and all is well.


End file.
